To Love a Fairy
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Cosmo's become a legend in Fairy World, and not for the reason you'd expect. Cosmo/Timmy
1. Chapter One

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

--------

Natasha stormed into her room, throwing her backpack onto her bed and slumping into a chair, her back to the orange hamster behind her.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" it queried, and then remembered it was a hamster and the only thing that came out of its mouth was a series of squeaks. Quickly it poofed itself out of its cage and took its natural form of a fairy.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" it repeated, this time in English.

"I hate teenagers!" ten-year-old Natasha announced. "I wish I could be stuck in this ten-year-old body forever!"

Natasha then gasped as her fairy, Olive, began waving his wand. "No! No! I don't mean that!" she shouted, waving her arms around madly until Olive's wand stopped glowing in anticipation of granting the wish.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You've made dumber wishes than that before," Olive defensively insisted, then bit his lip as Natasha's face fell.

"Exactly what I needed to hear. Thanks, Olive," she snapped, crossing her arms angrily over her pink sweater.

"Aw, Liv, you know I didn't mean it that way," Olive insisted. Natasha's features softened slightly and she met Olive's orange eyes yet again.

"Yeah, I know," she muttered. "It's just those stupid teenagers!"

"What did they do?" Olive queried.

"Alright, well, today I was walking to school and an entire car full of them threw mushy grapes at me," Natasha explained.

"Well, that's not very nice, but not really a reason to _hate _them," Olive insisted.

"Oh, believe me, there's plenty of reason. After school, I went to the mall to get the new Chelsea Skylark CD and I had a plate of nachos. Guess what they did."

"Threw them at you?" Olive offered.

"Worse. They dumped two bottles of hot sauce on them and took my soda so I had to drink out of the drinking fountain. Do you _know _what disgusting doom the mall drinking fountain contains? People spit in there, little kids put their mouth on the place where the water comes out, and that water is far from clean," Natasha pouted.

"Alright, I'm beginning to see your point," Olive nodded. "But really, you _hate _them?"

"That's not even the end of it. When I finally went to get my CD, it was sold out. The high school only had a half day today so all of the high school kids came and bought them. And _that's _not even the end of it. I was playing at Luna's house after school and her older sister made us clean her private bathroom. With toothbrushes. _Our _toothbrushes. Ugh! They think they can do anything to us because we're smaller and I'm _sick to death _of it!"

"Well, honey, I see what you mean, but really, you have to feel sorry for them," Olive insisted.

"What? Why should I feel sorry for them? Because they're big fat loser-heads?" Natasha grumbled.

"Honey, they're the most miserable people on this planet and Da Rules state that we aren't allowed to be assigned to them or even help them," Olive explained.

"Why?" Natasha queried. Olive opened his mouth to explain, but instead a light purple cloud appeared and Jorgen Bon-Strangle's muscular form announced his presence in the room by slamming the large wand down onto the floor, which split in two and a huge Da Rules book rose up out of it. Natasha shielded her eyes from the intense light that came from the split in the floor while Olive floated in front of her protectively.

"Natasha Simpson," Jorgen bellowed. "You have requested to have Section 603, Chapter 719 read to you. This can only be done by certain fairies, and therefore I was sent here to you."

"What? I didn't request to have anything read to me," Natasha insisted.

"Well, you said 'why?', and that's close enough," Jorgen grumbled.

"Why is it so important that a certain fairy read section whatever? I mean, it's just another rule, right?"

"Wrong, puny human who asks many questions. Section 603, Chapter 719 spans through an entire quarter of Da Rules. It is the single most important section in the entire book!"

"What does it say? That I can't wish for money? Power? Love?"

"Wrong, wrong, and wrong!" Jorgen shouted. "Section 603, Chapter 719 speaks of the most forbidden, taboo, and consequential thing that a fairy could ever do!" He then bent down to Natasha's level, which was about four feet down for the nearly eight-foot tall fairy, and grinned. "See what I did there? It's called building suspense. That's in Chapter…"

"I don't care!" Natasha snapped. "Just read me the chapter already! I don't have all day, you know. I have geometry homework, soccer practice, oboe lessons…"

"She's getting quite good at the oboe," Olive piped up for the first time, and then went silent after a glare from Jorgen.

"I introduce to you, Natasha, Section 603, Chapter 719 of Da Rules!" Jorgen announced, and then cleared his throat, pushed a small pair of glasses up onto his nose, and walked up to the book, which was now on a dark purple podium embellished with a gold crown.

"Chapter 719: Fairy/Human Relationships – The Story of Cosmo…"


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

----------

--------

**From this point on, unless it's stated otherwise, this is the story that's written in Da Rules.**

**-----**

On nights like this, Cosmo would walk around the fishbowl castle, dressed in his pajamas, thinking to himself as he walked the halls.

He could remember those times years and years ago when he never had to walk silently for fear of waking up sleeping baby Poof, and those times when a worried Wanda would race through the castle looking for him and demand to know why he wasn't in bed.

"Something just isn't right," he'd insist, staring out the window and further, through the glass fishbowl at their sleeping human godchild, his lips slightly parted to reveal his pure white buck teeth, his eyes squeezed shut over his blue eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Cosmo?" Wanda would sigh, and sigh again when he merely shrugged. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Join me if you want to, sweetie."

"I will soon," Cosmo would state, but he never did.

But now those worry-filled eyes just rolled as Wanda woke up to find herself alone in bed, and then close as she drifted peacefully back to sleep while Cosmo would walk through the fishbowl, dressed in his pajamas, muttering to himself as he walked the halls.

Tonight the fishbowl was ridiculously overheated. It was the middle of November and yet it felt like it must be August with the heat. Cosmo had unbuttoned his pajama shirt and pushed up the sleeves but it didn't do much good, it was still crazy hot in there.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore and it felt like he was being boiled, he turned into a goldfish and swam to the surface, then hopped out onto the floor and winced as he endured the few seconds where he felt like, well, a fish out of water before he was able to poof into his fairy body.

"Much better," he announced, and then clapped a hand over his mouth as Timmy stirred, sitting up in bed and rubbing his big blue eyes with his fist.

"Cosmo?" he sleepily queried, and Cosmo was rather touched that it was his name that Timmy called when on the edge of sleep, instead of his parents or Wanda or Poof, all of whom would be more likely and reasonable candidates to request. Cosmo floated over to Timmy's bedside, watching the young child as he slowly took in his dark bedroom. He smiled sleepily when he saw Cosmo.

"Hey," he grinned. "What are you doing up?"

"Eh, you know, I always wake up at four in the morning," Cosmo joked and Timmy giggled.

"Insomnia?" Timmy queried.

"Nope, I just can't sleep," Cosmo answered innocently, and Timmy smiled at his godfather's naïveté. He scooted over in his bed and pulled Cosmo down onto the bed by the hand.

"What…?" Cosmo confusedly asked, staring at Timmy with wide eyes.

"I'm sure my bed is more comfortable than that fishbowl. I'll bet you'll be able to sleep here just fine," Timmy assured him.

"You could just wish that I could sleep in the fishbowl," Cosmo offered, blushing slightly. Timmy, however, was still too young to understand the complications of two males sharing a twin-sized bed and merely stared up at Cosmo in confusion.

"You don't want to share a bed with me?" Timmy asked, sounding slightly hurt. Cosmo shook his head a bit over-eagerly.

"No, no, that's not it at all! I just…" Cosmo sighed, seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, not to mention that Timmy wouldn't go back to sleep until he gave in.

"Alright, fine," Cosmo agreed, lying down next to Timmy in the small bed. He tried to give Timmy some space but Timmy didn't seem interested in that idea at all. Instead, he snuggled right up against Cosmo and wrapped an arm around his waist, nuzzling his head underneath Cosmo's chin. Awkwardly, Cosmo wrapped an arm around Timmy and inhaled the sweet smell of Timmy's shampoo.

"Hey, Cosmo?" Timmy murmured, on the edge of sleep.

"Yeah?" Cosmo replied.

"I wish you could sleep, too," he called out in a sleepy whisper. Cosmo smiled and his glowing wand lit up the night for a moment before everything went dark and Cosmo found his eyelids too heavy to hold up.

"Thanks, Timmy," Cosmo whispered, but his godchild was already asleep, so he followed suit and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt before drifting completely off to dreamland was the comfortable warm softness of Timmy's small body.

-----------

"_This was_," Jorgen read, "_the first night that the duo shared a bed, and it would certainly not be the last, as the worst was still yet to come in this secret relationship_."

"I wish I had some popcorn," Natasha announced, and with a wave of Olive's wand, a large bowl of popcorn appeared in her lap.

"Do not interrupt me, puny human!" Jorgen insisted, but Natasha merely rolled her eyes and threw some popcorn into her mouth.

"Don't you think that this story is a little old for Natasha?" Olive queried with a soft blush across his cheeks.

"She is at the age where it first began for Timmy Turner. She must know the truth," Jorgen insisted. Olive merely sighed and turned into a parrot, landing on the side of the popcorn bowl and nibbling at the kernels.

"_This could have been the start_," Jorgen continued reading, "_of these secret feelings. Nobody knows for sure when it began, or whom it began with. There were little moments that could have been proof of these feelings throughout the next few years, but it wasn't until Timmy abandoned childhood for his teen years that they truly began to show…_"

---------


	3. Chapter Three

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

----------

"Cosmo, what did you do?" Those are the first words out of Wanda's mouth as she enters the room. Timmy is shivering underneath a pile of blankets on the bed and coughs as if to punctuate Wanda's question.

"Nothing!" Cosmo insists, and Wanda knows right off the bat that he's lying. "Alright, fine, I took him down to the beach to swim but…but…but it's not my fault!" His words are feeble and needy, like he desperately needs to be told no, it's not his fault even though it sort of is.

It's just a cold, really. It's pretty plain to see by the coughing, sneezing, runny-nosed Timmy what it is, even to a fairy who gets sick only on rare occasion and never with the common cold. Timmy lets out another round of harsh coughing and then whimpers a bit when he's done.

He's thirteen now, but he's still adorably baby-faced and Cosmo still feels pretty damn guilty looking at the kid.

"Well, you can take care of him, then. That's right; you'll take care of him all by yourself. And you can't just poof the cold away this time, either." Wanda snaps.

"Aw, c'mon, isn't that technically punishing him, too?" Cosmo whimpers.

"Well, he _was _dumb enough to listen to you!" Wanda remarks, and then sighs as faint crying can be heard, distorted slightly by water. "Great. You woke Poof up with your whining."

"My whining? What about your yelling?" Cosmo shoots back, but Wanda has already gone into the fishbowl to tend to Poof and left the two boys all alone. Timmy sneezes and sends another pang of guilt into Cosmo's heart.

"What should I do?" Cosmo queries.

"Some hot tea would be nice," Timmy answers, and Cosmo poofs up some hot tea, except he forgot the cup so it just splashes down onto the floor. It makes Timmy laugh, though, so it was worth it. Then Timmy starts shivering again and Cosmo bites his lip.

"I can try again," Cosmo offers, but Timmy shakes his head. For a minute, he thinks Timmy's mad, but then Timmy speaks again.

"It would really help if you'd hold me. You're always really warm. These blankets aren't doing shit," Timmy murmurs. Cosmo's stopped gasping whenever Timmy swears. He's at the age where he does it all the time, but it's out of rhythm and sounds rather phony because he hasn't quite gotten the hang of it.

"Alright," Cosmo offers, taking the blankets away and sitting down next to Timmy. Timmy snuggles in close and Cosmo is worried when he feels that Timmy is actually much, much warmer than he is.

Nonetheless, Timmy comments, "Mmmm, you're nice and warm."

"Glad I can be of service to you," Cosmo smiles, and Timmy nods.

Wanda finds them twenty minutes later. Timmy's asleep in Cosmo's lap and Cosmo is affectionately stroking Timmy's hair. Sighing as she'd hoped Cosmo would perhaps learn a lesson from all of this; she waves her wand and takes Timmy's cold away.

But she was wrong. Cosmo did learn a lesson, or at least, he would eventually. Right then he just had a few things to figure out, but eventually he would learn what these butterflies in his stomach meant and why holding Timmy like that felt so _nice. _

Then Poof starts crying again and Wanda dives back into the fishbowl and forgets the whole thing.

------------

"_Or, at least, she did for a while, because eventually there would come a time when she'd have to reflect on this moment in horror, but for right then, everything was alright for the interspecies lovers who didn't yet know that they were lovers,_" Jorgen read, and then sighed when he realized that Natasha had fallen asleep.

"She's had a hard day," Olive explains, and then squeaks as Jorgen aims his wand at the two of them, but all he does is magically wake her up and give her a bit of energy boost so she doesn't fall asleep again.

"'_Eggs, Milk, Butter'…_Oh, wait, that's my grocery list. Let's see here…_Timmy aged a lot during that year, and by the next year he had matured quite a bit, finally leaving his childish ways for more adult mannerisms. Cosmo, too, began to mature a bit, and with this maturity would eventually come a realization that he was in love…"_


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Cosmo/Timmy

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

----------

"_Even as he grew he still amused himself in the same way, popping into comic books every now and again to 'save the world.' How could he have known that this habit would lead to a disaster?…"_

_----_

Cleft was on the ball tonight. Using his chin-themed powers, he dashed atop buildings, stopping thieves and robbers in their tracks. He wished he had a tougher enemy to fight, but this was nice, too. It felt like a comfortable routine now that he'd been doing it all night long.

A robber was trying to make his way out of the home of a single mother with three children.

"Stop, thief!" the mother predictably wailed, and her three children cowered behind her, the youngest of which was dressed all in purple and openly sobbing while the other two looked close to it. The mother's hair was red, well, it actually appeared to be pink, but he was sure that was just the lighting.

"Stop right there," Cleft remarked, diving down from the rooftop and landing on the balls of his feet flawlessly. The robber, as most robbers did when faced with the teen chin wonder, dropped the bag of goods and began running, but the Crimson Chin caught him right in his tracks, shoving him into a police car that quickly left for the Chincinnati Jail.

Then the Bronze Kneecap cackled from the rooftop and a female scream echoed throughout the streets.

"Look, up there!" a businessman called out, dramatically pointing up. Cleft glanced up and saw that the Bronze Kneecap was dangling a pretty blonde woman upside down from the twenty-third story of the building.

"I'm going to leave with this loot," the Nega-Chin announced from an adjacent rooftop, "and if anyone tries to stop me, Blondie here gets dropped on her pretty little head."

"You fiend!" the Crimson Chin cried, flying up towards the Nega-Chin.

"Oh, look what I have here," the Nega-Chin grinned, holding up a glowing red jewel.

"Chinkronite!" the Crimson Chin cried, and suddenly he began falling downwards as his powers drained and he slowly turned back into the simple talk show host he had once been before the radioactive bug bit him on the chin. Thankfully, he managed to grab the Nega-Chin's ankle and pulled him down with him. Police quickly grabbed him and began shoving him into a police car.

"Drop her!" the Nega-Chin called.

"Yes sir!" the Bronze Kneecap cackled, and he let go of the pretty blonde and vanished.

"Ah!" the blonde woman cried as she tumbled down towards the city street.

"Cleft!" the Crimson Chin cried.

"I'm on it!" Cleft announced, flying upwards and taking the pretty blonde into his normally lanky teenaged arms, which had, due to the comic book wish, turned into muscular body-builder arms.

"I've got you now. There's no need to worry," Cleft insisted. He noticed that the blonde's hair looked a little green in this lighting. Perhaps she was a swimmer.

"My hero!" the blonde sighed as Cleft set her down on the ground. He turned upside down, hanging from a fire escape, and smiled down at her.

The blonde looked worried for a second, but Cleft put that out of his mind as he pulled her close and kissed her.

But then she pulled away abruptly after several seconds of kissing, and Cleft was shocked as the girl started transforming, or, rather, de-transforming, as it was suddenly revealed that the girl had been played by Cosmo. The single mother who was watching them through a window turned into Wanda, and the youngest of the kids turned into Poof.

"Wish yourself out," Wanda ordered. Her tone of voice was not a pleasant one, so Timmy followed her orders and did so.

The four of them landed back in Timmy's room, Cosmo biting his lip nervously while Wanda stood there with crossed arms.

"Well?" Wanda demanded.

"I thought he was a pretty blonde girl from the comic book!" Timmy insisted, then, when Wanda still looked angry, he groaned and shouted, "Come _on, _Wanda, do you really think that I would ever purposely kiss _Cosmo?_"

Timmy thought Cosmo looked a little bit injured as he stood there, still nervously biting his lip, but he tried to think nothing of it.

"Well, if you can both tell me it didn't mean anything…" Wanda mused, glancing over at Cosmo.

Cosmo was suddenly very conflicted. What could he say? That his heart had skipped a beat when Timmy's soft lips came in contact with his own? That just being in Timmy's strong arms for a moment had made his toes curl with happiness?

"It meant nothing," Cosmo murmured.

"See? It meant nothing!" Timmy shouted.

------------

"_It meant something…"_

_---------------_

**AN: I borrowed from two comic books for the events that happened in the comic books.**

**Chinkronite – Superman's Kryptonite**

**Timmy's upside-down kiss with Cosmo – Spiderman's upside-down kiss with Mary Jane**

**I don't own either of these, either.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

"It meant nothing," Timmy murmured as his trio of fairies poofed back into their fishbowl. He couldn't meet Cosmo's eyes even though the intense green orbs never left him, even as he turned into a fish, they stared at him through the water and out the glass with something that _looked _like longing, but Timmy was sure he was just imagining it.

"It meant nothing," Timmy repeated as he undressed for bed and slipped beneath the warm, soft blankets. He deserved a good night's sleep after the events of that day. Not only had the comic book incident occurred but he'd also taken quite a beating from Francis that he was pretty sure that if he hadn't immediately wished away all injuries would have landed him in the emergency room with a broken limb or two. Wincing slightly at both memories, he let his eyes close slowly and before he knew it, he was asleep.

--------

"_But the Turner boy couldn't escape his feelings, not even in his dreams, and therefore what he dreamt about that night became part of this intricate story…"_

_-------_

He was running through the forest. He wasn't sure whether he was running for sport or if something was chasing him, only that running was the only option right then even though all his legs wanted to do was buckle beneath him.

Then suddenly he could see Trixie's house, the little white ranch with its lavender trim looking very out of place in the forest but somehow it relieved him to see it.

He began running towards it when suddenly Poof floated in front of him, wearing only a pair of tattered purple pants with a lavender scarf tied around his forehead. He stood with his arms out, blocking Timmy's path. For some reason Poof was still very small but also oddly strong and Timmy couldn't push past him.

"I have to get to Trixie's house!" Timmy shouted, because suddenly the forest around him deafeningly loud but it made no distinct sounds, it was like white noise blocking out his hearing.

"No, Timmy, no, no!" Poof insisted, shaking his little head, "your true love's house is that way!"

Poof pointed off in the distance and Timmy could just vaguely make out his own house, the familiar bi-level. There was a TV on in one of the rooms, giving the house an eerie glow.

"That's our house, Poof!" Timmy explained, but Poof kept shaking his head.

"Look deeper, Timmy, look deeper!" Poof ordered, handing Timmy a handheld telescope. He took it and peered through it. No matter where he looked, all he could see was the fishbowl as though it was gigantic, the castle and the diver statue looming over everything in sight. Somehow it seemed comforting, seemed like it was the only way to go. So Timmy began running towards his house and Poof followed him, encouraging him. When he finally reached the house, the door swung open and a trail of rose petals guided him up the stairs and into his bedroom. The petals stopped at the fishbowl, or at least, so it seemed, because when Timmy peered into the fishbowl there were tiny rose petals leading up to the castle.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Timmy demanded, but Poof was gone. Then everything was gone in a flash and Timmy was tumbling down an endless hole. Familiar faces began to surround him.

"You took the wrong path," his mother told him, frowning.

"Why couldn't you be a normal boy?" Wanda queried, tears running down her cheeks.

"You betrayed us, Timmy," Chester and AJ stated in unison.

"Not normal! Not normal!" all of the faces chanted, and there was a horrible wailing sound. Timmy began to scream.

But then Cosmo appeared and took Timmy into his arms, flying upwards toward a bright white light.

"You saved me!" Timmy gushed, throwing his arms around Cosmo's neck.

"I'll always save you, Timmy," Cosmo replied, his voice deeper than normal.

"This is where you belong, Timmy," Poof told him from somewhere far away.

"Where? Poof, where do I belong?" Timmy demanded.

"You'll know someday, Timmy," Poof promised.

-----------


	6. Chapter Six

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

"_For a few weeks after this dream, Timmy and Cosmo kept their exchanges neutral and their interactions to a minimum, Timmy mainly using Wanda as his source for wish-making, which was of no consequence to Cosmo…at least, not for a while, for Cosmo began to feel a dull ache in his chest area, one that seemed to be oddly absent when he was around Timmy and very strong right after he went away. Unluckily, or perhaps luckily, from some perspectives, Wanda eventually had to go away to her father's to help him with the family business, leaving Timmy, Cosmo, and Poof alone for a week. Naturally, things began to happen…"_

_-------_

Timmy sat on his bed, holding Poof gently in the crook of his arm as he noisily sucked on a bottle full of apple juice, as they were trying slowly to wean Poof off the baby formula. Timmy was distractedly staring out the window and barely noticed when Cosmo came into the room.

"Dada!" Poof squealed, dropping the bottle and causing it to open up all over Timmy's clothes and bed.

"Poof!" Timmy groaned. "Wanda, I wish…" He then abruptly stopped and blushed slightly at his misspeaking.

"I'll handle it," Cosmo offered, and at Timmy's nod magically dried Timmy's clothes and the bed, leaving no stain or any other evidence that apple juice had ever been there. He also took the liberty of refilling Poof's bottle and placing it back into Poof's hands.

"Thanks, Dada," Poof giggled, kicking his little legs in happiness. Cosmo returned to the fishbowl and was about to turn into a fish and dive in when he realized Timmy's eyes were locked on him.

"Sorry. Did I forget something?" Cosmo queried, glancing over at the area of the spillage to see if there was still a wet spot.

"That kiss," Timmy murmured, so softly that Cosmo almost couldn't hear him. "That kiss meant something to you, didn't it?"

Cosmo blushed and stammered, "I…I don't know if I'd say it _meant _something…I…I mean…it didn't mean _nothing _but…"

"It was something you'd been…waiting for," Timmy added softly, returning his gaze to the young child in his arms, gently repositioning him so that he wasn't leaning so heavily on Timmy's arm, which was beginning to go numb.

"Timmy," Cosmo laughed nervously, "I don't know where you come up with these things. It was just something that happened, right? I mean, if it didn't mean anything to you, it didn't mean anything to me. There's no use talking about it anymore."

"But there is, because it _did _mean something to you," Timmy insisted, his voice bordering on the whiny side as he neared the end of his sentence. "It _had _to. I…I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I…I _can't _be wrong."

"I never said you were wrong." It was the first sentence that Cosmo managed to say in a voice that wasn't nervous, stammering, or shaking in any way.

"But…" Timmy paused here for a moment, watching as Poof fell asleep in his arms and smiling slightly at the sweetness of his little godbrother before growing straight-faced at the issue at hand. "I guess I just don't understand why…me."

"Timmy, how could it _not _be you? After all that we've been through, after all of the love that you've shown me throughout the years, how could I _not _end up…" Cosmo stopped here because he very suddenly realized what he was saying and who he was saying it to and it very suddenly just seemed very _unorthodox, _to be standing there in Timmy's room talking to Timmy about, well, loving Timmy, but now Timmy was staring at him with an expression he couldn't remember Timmy_ ever_ staring at him with before, and he felt compelled to finish his thought. "I mean, it's almost like it wasn't even my choice…"

"So you don't like…feeling this way about me?" Timmy queried, and Cosmo gasped and shook his head very, very quickly.

"No! No! That's not it at _all! _I adore feeling this way about you! I just…I don't know. It's like I can't help it at all. I've _tried, _Timmy, you just have to believe that I've _tried."_

"Well…" Timmy murmured, staring down at Poof before very suddenly, but very gently nonetheless, moving Poof onto his pillow and jumping up off his bed, crossing the room to where Cosmo was floating only an inch or two off the ground so they were almost at the exact same level, and staring at him very intently. "Well, maybe we should try…something else."

"We?" Cosmo echoed. "You mean…there's a '_we'. _I mean, there's always been '_we', _like, you, me, Poof, and Wanda, but…you mean…"

"Yes, Cosmo. I feel the same way about you. I've been thinking about that a lot, too, and, well, I guess I've been denying feelings for some time now. I just wanted to be…normal," Timmy decided, and then shook his head. "'Normal.' It sounds like a way to cook meat. 'Yes, I'd like my Timmy served up _normal, _thanks.'" Timmy paused and Cosmo let out the nervous laugh that he'd been holding in as well as a bit of a real laugh at Timmy's joke, because it was true, 'normal' was such an odd word that was used so freely these days.

"But I get it now. I understand that if we feel this way, we shouldn't be trying to keep it to ourselves and lock it away. I would say we should tell the world, but clearly there are complications with that, me being unable to tell anyone you exist and everything. And I mean, I know what you mean when you say you've tried. I've tried, too," Timmy sighed and stared at his feet.

Cosmo reached forward and placed a hand on his godchild's shoulder. "Maybe…maybe we should try something…else."

And with Poof asleep on the bed, Wanda lightyears away in Fairy World, and Timmy's mom and dad nowhere to be found, Cosmo leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Timmy's lips.

And unexpectedly, Timmy kissed him right back full-force, like all this time this was

exactly what he'd been waiting for.

-----------


	7. Chapter Seven

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

"_Wanda rematerialized about six hours later and was none the wiser to what had gone on. Her godson and husband greeted her with overenthusiastic smiles and a handful of "I miss you." Wanda was so touched, assuming the boys had been living in chaos and were grateful to have her back. Well, she was half-right…" _

-----------

"Welcome home, twerp," Vicky snorted from the couch. Timmy let out a groan.

"You again?" he grumbled.

"In the flesh. So tell me, how does it feel to be fourteen and still need a babysitter?"

"I'm fairly certain about the same way that it feels to be twenty and still babysitting to earn money," Timmy answered coyly, wandering into the kitchen.

"You'll pay for that one," Vicky called out. "And get me a soda if you know what's good for you!"

"Get it yourself," Timmy muttered under his breath as he tugged the fridge open and grabbed her a soda, resorting to childishly shaking it in the hopes that it'd explode all over her. He chucked it at her as he began ascending the stairs.

"Not so fast. Tell me, twerp, how does it feel to be a fourteen-year-old boy in a dress?" Vicky leered, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

"What? I'm not in a…oh, shit."

----------

"I can't _believe _she actually did this," Timmy grumbled as he stormed into his room. Wanda poofed out of the fishbowl followed closely by Poof, who was clutching a lavender stuffed animal in the shape of a cat.

"Kitty!" Poof announced, holding up the cat.

"Yeah, sure is," Timmy agreed, nodding to the toddler before collapsing onto the bed, fumbling with the zipper of the dress he now wore. Vicky had really gone all-out this time. Not only had she forced the teen into a very effeminate pink dress equipped with ruffles, silk flowers, and ribbons galore, she had curled his hair and applied quite the generous amount of makeup onto his pasty complexion.

"I wish all of this stuff was off of me," Timmy murmured. Wanda waved her wand. The makeup vanished and his hair returned to its usual haphazard spikiness, but the dress stayed on.

"That sort of included the dress," Timmy added, quirking an eyebrow at his godmother.

"The zipper's stuck," Wanda helplessly shrugged. "I think she might have bent it or something."

"There'd be no point, she's already got the pictures," Timmy muttered.

"Pointless cruelty does seem to be her game, sport. Here, let me try to do it by hand," Wanda offered, floating over to the bed and tugging on the zipper. Poof was currently singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" so loudly that it would be impossible for Vicky not to hear if Wanda hadn't had the insight to soundproof Timmy's room back in Poof's days of crying and screaming at the top of his lungs in the middle of the night.

"MERRILY, MERRILY, MERRILY, MERRILY!" Poof bellowed, and then collapsed into a fit of giggles as though the lyrics were an inside joke. Timmy sighed, less at Poof's singing than at nostalgia at having been that young and innocent.

"It's really stuck," Wanda commented. "Try sucking in."

It was at this point that Cosmo returned from looking at pictures at the library and gave a small smirk at Timmy's wardrobe, quieted Poof with a single shush, and looked to Timmy for an explanation.

"Vicky," Timmy said the word as both an explanation and a curse word, causing Cosmo to chuckle good-naturedly and float over to behind Timmy.

"Let me try. I've got nimbler fingers," Cosmo offered.

"I've got plenty nimble fingers!" Wanda insisted, although she floated away in a rather good mood at having both her children being taken care of by her husband, turning into a fish while she was still in the air and dropping into the fishbowl with a quiet plop.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily," Poof whispered, and then giggled softly behind a hand and whispered something cryptic to the stuffed cat.

"Let's see here…oh, someone's broken the zipper. I'll need some pliers," Cosmo mused, poofing into a pair of pliers momentarily and then turning back to fairy form in a matter of seconds. "There we go," he announced as the zipper smoothly went down.

Cosmo attempted to be helpful by pushing the dress down Timmy's shoulders, and gasped at the softness of Timmy's skin. The only smoothness he could compare it to was that of Poof's skin, the flawless softness of a child's skin, nothing at all like rough or scarred skin that most teenaged boys had. Timmy, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of Cosmo's delicate hands, warm and gentle, on his skin that was very rarely touched so gently by anyone but Timmy himself.

The whole world seemed to stop right then and Timmy let the dress fall to the floor without his knowledge, climbing onto the bed in only a pair of white cotton socks and…

"White cotton panties?"

"She wanted the outfit to be complete," Timmy whispered, his voice full of both love and lust. He had never imagined wanting anything so bad as he wanted Cosmo's lips to touch his again right then, and was beyond confused and frustrated when Cosmo shook his head.

"Wanda will see…"

"Wanda will see _what_?" Wanda demanded from behind them. They both jumped about a mile.

"Timmy in his underwear!" Cosmo smoothly replied, tossing a blanket over his frozen godchild. "Boys at this age are so self-conscious. He was even scared of me seeing!"

"Then why on Earth was he sitting there in only his underwear staring at you as though you had just stopped the world from spinning?" Wanda demanded, and then she stomped her foot onto the floor. "I want to know what's going on and I want to know _now!" _

"Wanda, please," Timmy insisted, wrapping the blanket around his nearly naked body. "What do you think is going _on?" _

Both boys were terrified of what her answer may be.

"I don't know," Wanda admitted, "and frankly, I don't think I want to know. But I am going to ask Poof, and if he tells me anything…_weird_…was going on in here, I swear to you…" Wanda stopped here and turned to the young child who was still singing his little song to the cat.

"Poof, honey," Wanda called out, and Poof glanced up, startled. "Poof, what were Timmy and Cosmo doing?"

Timmy held his breath and Cosmo bit his lip, both behind Wanda's back. Poof confusedly looked around and then shrugged. "Timmy's zipper was stuck. Cosmo helped him. You yelled."

"That's all?" Wanda demanded.

"That's all. Timmy was in a dress. Did you see?" Poof asked, giggling to himself. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily…"

"Alright," Wanda snapped, turning back to the two boys who were trying to act as natural as you could when either you were in your underwear or your secret lover was in their underwear in the same room as you. "Alright, I'll believe your story this time. But I mean it, Cosmo. If I find out that you and Timmy did anything inappropriate in front of my baby, I _will _do something about it. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Cosmo answered, and then turned to Timmy. "Alright, Mr. Self-Conscious, I'll grab you some clothes." Wanda sighed and shook her head, turning back into a fish and diving back into the fishbowl.

"That was close," Timmy breathed, letting out the breath he'd been holding all this time. Cosmo bit his lip.

"What?" Timmy queried.

Cosmo dove underneath the blanket, stole a quick kiss from Timmy while pretending to dust dirt off the boy's shoulder, and whispered a quick "Sorry" before speeding over to the dresser and tugging out a pink t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

But not before Timmy saw the adorable blush spread across Cosmo's face, and he chuckled to himself as he shivered under the blankets.

--------

**A/N: I'm really a HUGE Wanda fan and I feel so bad making her the bad guy in this one, but I've weighed out all of my options and, well, how would you react if you thought your husband was cheating on you, despite your love for your husband's new partner? Her reactions are, in my opinion, completely honest reactions, not phased by my love for her. But it really does hurt me to make her the bad guy. I tried to make up for it by making her really nice earlier in the chapter and I'll undoubtedly dote some more love on her and Poof in later chapters.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

**A/N: To make sure I'm fully unlimited while writing this story, I'm changing the rating to M. I probably won't go into M territory but I want to be able to if I feel like it.**

**----------**

The room was left in a pretty average state for a teenaged boy. The bed was unmade, the blankets having been thrown off the teenager carelessly that morning and left that way as he'd muttered something about having not completed the essay due in class that day as he'd dressed in his usual pink t-shirt, pink hat, and blue jeans with a pair of blue and white running shoes before grabbing his backpack and departing.

Lately, with Poof entering the fairy equivalent of the Terrible Twos, Cosmo and Wanda had discovered that it was much safer for Timmy if he didn't have to worry about Poof suddenly bursting into a temper tantrum in the middle of some class while he was disguised as a pencil, eraser, or other school-related item. The day that they had decided to keep Poof home was the history incident where Poof had made a full-sized whale fall out of the sky into Timmy's history class. As Timmy's classmates screamed and raced out of the room as the whale began spouting water out of fear and confusion, Timmy had furiously wished the whale away (and, of course, that nobody recalled the whale incident, that the roof and classroom were repaired, and that time went back about fifteen minutes) and then completely calmly sat there with his soundproof backpack muffling the sound of Poof's wailing and Cosmo and Wanda's anxious pleas for him to stop doing so.

Timmy, in their opinion, had handled the incident pretty well, but it was made clear than until Poof reached an age where he understood what was acceptable and not acceptable when in disguise, he could no longer go with Timmy to school or any other place that they couldn't suddenly evacuate if Poof began screaming. Therefore, either Cosmo or Wanda stayed home with Poof while the other one accompanied Timmy to school. Today was one of the days that Cosmo stayed home with Poof.

Once Poof fell asleep in the castle after hours of trying to get him to, Cosmo poofed out of the fishbowl and into fairy form. He floated over to Timmy's bed and, with the house all to himself, lie down in it.

"Mmmm," Cosmo murmured, enjoying the softness of the bed. He hadn't slept in it since the night he'd spent with Timmy over four years ago; he'd forgotten how soft it was. The mattress felt like heaven as it cradled Cosmo's body, the sheets were cotton but they felt like silk beneath Cosmo's skin. He had the strange desire to take off his clothes and lie in it naked to feel the sheets against all of his skin, but he had a feeling that that might be crossing a few boundaries if this wasn't already crossing a few. So he merely kicked off his shoes and curled up in it, sighing gently as his eyes slowly closed. Timmy's scent was everywhere; on the sheets, on the pillow, in the blankets. All of it was covered in the scent that belonged to Timmy and Timmy alone, the faint scent of strawberries, musk, and something else, something he'd never smelled before except on Timmy, a scent that could never be bottled.

Before he really knew what he was saying, he sighed, "God, Timmy, I'm so in love with you."

Then he froze, his eyes snapped open and he gasped at the implications of what he'd just said.

_Was_ he in love with Timmy? He certainly did _love _him in the same way that Wanda and Poof did and he certainly liked him in a different way that most fairies liked their godchildren, but was he _in _love with Timmy?

"More pondering," he murmured. He'd thought for sure that he'd already gone through this when he realized that he liked Timmy in the kissing, cuddling, secret wet looks kind of way, but he hadn't realized that there was another level of this. There was the teenaged kind of like, and then there was the very adult way of falling _in love. _ And Cosmo was having difficulties figuring out which one he felt for Timmy.

But if such a phrase as "I'm so in love with you" came out under no pressure, no coaxing, no prompting, could that mean that the decision had already been made for him? Had he determined that he was in love with Timmy before he even thoroughly thought it out?

"Cosmo, Poof, I'm home!" a voice called out, and for a second the voice sounded just like Wanda's and he panicked, wondering whether he should make a mad dash for the fishbowl or just stay there and claim he didn't know where he was. Before he could thoroughly decide, however, the door swung open and in walked Timmy.

"Hey, Cosmo," Timmy nonchalantly remarked, and then quirked an eyebrow. "Are you okay? Are you sick? You're not _very_ sick, are you?" Timmy ran over with a worried look that just about broke Cosmo's heart and pressed a hand to the fairy's forehead.

"Nah, just enjoying the softness of your bed," Cosmo answered, and Timmy let out a relieved sigh and threw his arms around the fairy's neck.

"You had me worried, you goofball," Timmy giggled, kissing Cosmo on the cheek and nuzzling against his neck. Cosmo sighed gently, giving Timmy a light kiss on the forehead.

"I didn't even say anything to make you worry," Cosmo insisted. Timmy just giggled and then tilted his head to the side.

"Is that Poof?" Timmy queried, and Cosmo's stomach got queasy as panicky crying came from the fishbowl.

"Back in a sec," Cosmo promised, turning into a fish in Timmy's hand. Timmy dropped him into the fishbowl gently and felt a tingly sensation in his hand once Cosmo left it. The fish's squirming had felt as light and gentle as the wing of a butterfly ghosting over his skin.

Cosmo reappeared seconds later holding Poof, who was bawling his little eyes out.

"I think he'd been crying for a few minutes now. I wasn't paying any attention at all before you showed up," Cosmo admitted, and Timmy sighed, taking Poof from Cosmo's arms.

"Hey, Poof, c'mon, bro, it's okay. It'll all be alright. Timmy's here. Timmy's here," Timmy cooed. Poof continued wailing for several more minutes until Cosmo poofed up his favorite stuffed cat doll and handed it to him.

"Kitty," Poof smiled, hugging the doll.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that," Timmy muttered, handing the toddler to Cosmo and collapsing onto his bed. "I had the worst day ever today."

"Tell me about it," Cosmo offered, sitting down beside him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Timmy insisted.

"Hey, where's Wanda?" Cosmo queried, glancing around the room quickly to make sure she hadn't been hiding all this time and seen the kisses and nuzzles done by the two boys.

"Back at school, serving my detention for me. I lit a science table on fire in class today and Mr. Don just about had a fit," Timmy grumbled.

"You made Wanda serve your detention for you? And she actually did it?" Cosmo laughed.

"Hey, hey, it was her idea for her to serve it for me. She was the only one who knew it was an accident. I couldn't get my Bunsen burner to light so I asked for her help. She used a bit too much magic and, well, the rest is history," Timmy explained. Cosmo shook his head.

"How long will she be gone?" Cosmo queried.

"Detention goes on for at least another hour," Timmy answered, and then gave Cosmo a cheeky grin. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Not in front of Poof," Cosmo insisted, shaking his head. Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please, he didn't tell last time," Timmy pleaded.

"I don't think he even saw. C'mon, Timmy, we can't. It's wrong," Cosmo wailed.

"This whole thing is wrong, if you think about it. But I don't really care," Timmy shrugged, and then sighed at Cosmo's worried expression. "Fine. We won't do anything in front of Poof. But I swear, the next time Wanda and Poof go out, you owe me big time and I'm making sure you give me everything you owe me."

"Alright," Cosmo agreed.

-------

"_Later Cosmo would think hard about what Timmy said and the idea of giving Timmy everything he owed him chilled him to the very bone…and also excited him immensely…"_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

**A/N: I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are amazing and are the reason I keep writing this fic. I seriously smile every single time I get a review from one of you guys. **

----------

"_Weeks went by and Wanda still didn't leave the two alone without Poof. For a while the duo was scared that perhaps she had discovered their secret, until one day…"_

_-------_

"They just opened a mother and baby spa in Fairy World!" Wanda squealed, showing them the pamphlet excitedly, her pink eyes dancing. The pamphlet made it look like absolute paradise, showing a curvy, young, flat-stomached woman and her flawlessly adorable child experiencing pampering in a variety of ways on a beach covered in overly muscular men ready to cater to their every need. There were crystal pools and beachside makeup trailers. Mother and baby really got to live out their every dream.

Timmy really wanted to say something like, "Isn't that pointless? The baby won't remember it anyway," but he instead lit up along with his godmother and nodded excitedly.

"That's great, Wanda! You and Poof would really love that!" Timmy smiled. Cosmo quickly caught on and floated over.

"Wow, beachside makeup trailers? Gosh, if only I were a mother or baby," Cosmo dreamily sighed. "Well, I guess there's no point in jealousy. You should go!"

"But who will take care of you guys if Poof and I leave for an entire weekend?" Wanda queried, her face falling. "C'mon, guys, I can't leave."

"Of course you can! Please, Wanda, I'm not eight anymore. I've got Cosmo to grant my wishes, and he's perfectly capable of taking care of me for one measly weekend," Timmy insisted.

"You totally deserve it," Cosmo added.

"Oh, I really couldn't…" Wanda continued to insist, but they could tell she was quickly falling right into their trap.

"Just imagine little Poof splashing in a crystal kiddie pool all weekend long while muscular male fairies cater to your every whim," Cosmo offered.

"Really, guys, it's sweet that you want what's best for me…" Wanda's voice shook a bit as she was beginning to be pushed towards leaving.

"Then why don't you do what's best for you and Poof and go to this spa?" Timmy insisted.

"I really can't…"

"Look at him," Timmy remarked, plucking Poof out of the air and holding him up. "Look at how much he wants to go. Can you really say no to this cute little face?"

"Please, Mama?" Poof pleaded. He was perhaps the only one who actually wanted Wanda to go for something that wasn't his own needs. He wanted her to go because he noticed how rarely she ever did something for herself, and his good intentions showed in his voice, as well as how much he was looking forward to playing in that crystal kiddie pool.

"Oh, alright. If you guys are sure," Wanda agreed. Timmy had to stop himself from cheering right then and there at the idea of a weekend alone with Cosmo. What they could do in an entire weekend…

"Well, it's next weekend so we've got all week to do family things, like going to the park and going to kids' movies together," Wanda announced. "Oh, we'll start right now!"

Timmy inwardly groaned. It was going to be a long week, but there would be immense reward at the end.

-------


	10. Chapter Ten

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

**A/N: I thought I'd reward both you guys and myself by making the tenth chapter of this story mainly Cosmo/Timmy just "enjoying each other's company." Enjoy!**

-----------

"_And it was a long week, a torturously long week consisting of doing things that would only possibly amuse someone no older than Poof. But eventually the day came when it was time for Wanda to leave…"_

_-------_

"…no wild parties, no extreme wishing, no throwing hard items at the heads of passersby…"

"Got it," Cosmo agreed, tossing a suitcase to Timmy who handed it to Wanda. Combined, Wanda and Poof had about six pink and purple suitcases, about four for Wanda and two for Poof. Wanda was poofing them onto a waiting luggage cart outside of the spa as Timmy handed them to her.

"…and keep the fishbowl clean while I'm gone," Wanda finished. "Am I missing anything, Poof?"

"No tea parties!" Poof giggled. Wanda's face softened into a slight smile.

"And absolutely under no circumstances are you to engage in any tea parties!" Wanda shouted, and all four of them laughed, Timmy pulling Poof into a fast hug.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you guys while you're gone," Timmy sighed as Poof floated away.

"I'll miss you too, Timmy," Poof answered with a soft smile.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Cosmo wailed. "Who will butter my oatmeal or tickle my cat or pick up my milk's dry cleaning…"

Wanda frowned. "Are you sure you'll both be alright while we're gone, sport?"

"Cosmo's just got separation anxiety. He'll whine for two minutes after you're gone and then he'll be perfectly fine," Timmy assured her.

"Well, if you're sure. C'mon, Poof, say goodbye to Daddy and Timmy!"

"Bye, Dada. Bye, Timmy," Poof called out. Wanda kissed and hugged them each goodbye and then the duo left.

"God, Cosmo, I said make it seem convincing, not throw yourself on the floor crying," Timmy grumbled, pulling Cosmo to his feet.

"Or rinse my pantyhose or…wait, are they gone?" Cosmo queried. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and grinned. "Oh, thank god, I thought she'd never leave!"

"Me too," Timmy grinned, pushing Cosmo onto the bed.

"Wait, wait, what if she forgot something? What if she comes back?" Cosmo exclaimed.

"Oh no, you're not pushing me away this time. _You owe me,_" Timmy growled, kissing Cosmo hungrily. Cosmo quickly kissed Timmy back with a ferocity that quite surprised Timmy. Timmy had begun to get scared that Cosmo's paranoia of Wanda and Poof finding out about this was merely him being unwilling to do anything with him, so this surprising amount of lust coming from the green-haired fairy was quite relieving.

"I'll give you everything you're owed, trust me," Cosmo assured him, and Timmy just about moaned at the idea of that. For the first time in his life, Timmy found his tongue tangling with another male's tongue, and he found himself able to reciprocate every bit of what Cosmo was giving him, which seemed to please the fairy very, very much.

Cosmo didn't even try to stop Timmy from unbuttoning his shirt, even though it caused him to blush. Cosmo, in fact, felt so bad for denying Timmy affection that he pretty much was going to let Timmy do whatever he wanted.

Timmy broke the kiss and just stared at the slightly muscular but mainly smooth chest before him, his hands sliding beneath the silky white material of the shirt to roam along the soft skin, stopping to rub at a nipple. Cosmo moaned.

He'd been prepared to give Timmy anything he wanted, but he hadn't been prepared to enjoy it nearly this much.

"Do you like that?" Timmy whispered huskily in Cosmo's ear.

"Yes…" Cosmo panted, and Timmy circled the nipple with his thumb before pinching it hard between his thumb and forefinger. Cosmo shivered as the heat from his cheeks left to spread through his entire upper body at once, and then settled between his legs. Perhaps only to level the playing field, Cosmo reached over and in one swift motion tugged off Timmy's tight pink t-shirt and let it drop to the floor. Timmy looked a little startled but returned to his rubbing seconds after becoming half-naked, so Cosmo assumed it was safe to go on.

He started at Timmy's shoulders, sliding his hands down onto his arms and running his fingers along his inner arm, curling his fingers around his arm at the elbow and pulling him down so that he was sitting on Cosmo's lap, facing him with his knees resting on the bed. Timmy undid Cosmo's tie that had fallen askew and tossed it onto the floor where Timmy's shirt still rested. At the same time, Timmy kicked off his shoes and took off his socks with his toes, locking his legs around Cosmo's waist and feeling the soft fabric of the sheets beneath his bare feet.

Then Cosmo's hands slid down to lock his fingers with Timmy's for a mere moment before he released his arms completely and went to his torso, toying with his nipples for a moment and earning a sharp gasp from Timmy before continuing down, flipping his hands over and running the backs of his hands along Timmy's sides before finally settling at his hips.

"Do you want this, Timmy?" Cosmo queried, and Timmy's half-lidded eyes blinked open and looked momentarily caught off guard.

"Cosmo…" Timmy breathed. "I want anything you're willing to give me. I don't want you to do this because you think you owe it to me. If we do this, I want you to do it because you _want _to."

"Timmy," Cosmo answered, smiling softly. "I want anything you want. You're my godchild. You know that."

"Tell me something…that I don't know," Timmy softly pleaded. "You're always saying the same sweet things to me over and over again like a lullaby. I don't want a lullaby. I want something shockingly true. I want you to say something to me that you've never said to anyone else before."

Cosmo waited for a moment, staring up into Timmy's china blue eyes for a minute. Should he tell him the truth? Was he ready for the truth?

Before Cosmo could think about it any longer or back out, he looked up at Timmy's waiting face and, with his heart thudding away in his chest like a metronome on speed, whispered, "Timmy, I think I'm in love with you."

Before Cosmo could even breathe, Timmy leaned in and kissed him with such force that he almost fell back onto the bed.

"That is the most perfect thing you could have possibly said," Timmy remarked, and then, with childlike innocence and self-consciousness, whispered, "Do you really mean that, Cosmo?"

"I really, truly, honestly do," Cosmo answered.

And Timmy believed him, because there was no other possibility at that moment than that Cosmo was telling him the truth.

"Then let's do it," Timmy breathed.

"Wh…what?" Cosmo gasped.

"Let's do it. I'm ready," Timmy decided, and Cosmo pulled him down and kissed him.

--------

**A/N: I'm debating whether to make the next chapter a smutty chapter or to skip over the smut and go on with the more romantic stuff in the next chapter. So I'm leaving it up for you to decide. Tell me in the review box which one you'd prefer, and I'll do whichever one gets the most votes.**

**Polls close tomorrow (November 19, 2009) at about 2:30.**

**---------**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

**A/N: Thanks to all who commented/voted. Since nobody really had an opinion, I'm going to assume that you guys won't be hurt if I just continue on with the romantic stuff. I might write in some more explicit smut in the future, but not in this chapter. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**---------**

Cosmo still lie in Timmy's bed, staring up at the moonlight dancing across the ceiling. Timmy was fast asleep beside him, his soft, even breathing the perfect soundtrack to night.

They had done it.

That was evidenced by the fact that neither of them was wearing any clothes as they lie there. Cosmo had gotten his wish – he was finally experiencing the feeling of Timmy's sheets against his bare skin, and they felt amazing, though not as amazing as the soft brown hairs that brushed across Cosmo's chest where Timmy's head was resting.

Cosmo didn't really want to get into the details of what they'd done and where they'd gone except that it had been amazing, his best time yet, and that Timmy had also seemed to enjoy it very much.

The best part, though, was the fact that Timmy finally seemed secure in their relationship. He finally seemed to realize that no, Cosmo was not avoiding him and no, Cosmo was not planning on leaving him.

How could he? Cosmo was in love with him.

He knew that now. He was certain that he was in love with him. There was no way around it now. Sparks had finally flown and that was it, he was head-over-heels loopy in love.

"Cosmo?" Timmy called out suddenly, lifting his head and looking around the almost pitch-black room.

"I'm right here," Cosmo assured him. And he'd always be right there, whenever he needed him. It was part of his duty as a fairy godparent, yes, but it was also exactly what he wanted to do forever, for the rest of his unending life. He wanted to be by Timmy's side for all of eternity.

"I know," Timmy stated. "I just like hearing that you are."

And the thing was, Timmy meant that in the purest, most childlike way possible. It was strange, that doing this had made Timmy act childlike when this was supposed to be a rite of passage, the ultimate step into adulthood. But it was true, everything about Timmy had changed. No longer did he need to prove himself or anything.

He just had to be by Cosmo's side forever, and he was content.

"We've got all of tomorrow," Timmy whispered, "and most of the next day all to ourselves."

"I have a feeling that we won't get bored," Cosmo grinned, and Timmy did, too.

--------

"_They say that sex changes everything, and it was true, it had. But it wasn't in the way that Timmy or Cosmo had planned. They didn't become distant from each other, there was no awkwardness between them. Only an insatiable thirst for one another to be theirs forever. This night seemed to mark the beginning of something perfect and beautiful…"_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

Timmy woke up the next morning to find Cosmo just lying there watching him.

"What's up?" Timmy sleepily queried.

"I know it sounds ridiculously cheesy, but I was actually just watching you sleep," Cosmo answered, blushing slightly. Timmy kissed him softly on the lips and climbed out of bed, rummaging through their combined pile of clothing for a moment before giving up and going to his dresser, pulling out a pink button-down pajama shirt and a pair of pink pajama pants, putting them on.

Cosmo, on the other hand, picked up his wand off Timmy's nightstand and poofed on a pair of green pajama pants, leaving the upper half of his body bare.

"So what do you want to do today?" Cosmo queried.

"I dunno. My parents are going to be working most of the day so we can do whatever we want to," Timmy shrugged.

"We should go to the mall!" Cosmo squealed.

"The mall?" Timmy doubtfully answered. "On a Saturday? Cosmo, there will be a million idiotic teenaged girls buying shoes and makeup and girl-talking and…ugh. It'll just be awful."

"I have the absolute best idea," Cosmo grinned. "We should dress up like girls and go shopping and act just like them. It'll be so much fun. We'll be making fun of them and they won't even know it!"

"Isn't the point of making fun of someone so they'll hear you, understand it, and stop being so annoying?" Timmy insisted.

"No, it's so we'll have something to laugh about for weeks and weeks and nobody will know what we're laughing at! C'mon, Timmy, please? Please, please, _please_?"

"Okay, fine. But if those girls try to girl-talk with me I'm punching them in their stupid powdered-up noses," Timmy grumbled.

--------

"This has been so much fun," Timmy giggled. He and Cosmo were in an expensive dress store. It was the last store in the mall that they hadn't been in yet.

"Oh my god, did you see this one?" Cosmo queried, holding up a lacy black one that looked quite a bit like lingerie.

"Oooo," Timmy squealed, and then giggled. "Okay, what about this one?" He displayed an ornate red one.

"Gorgeous," Cosmo gasped. They spent the next few minutes examining dress after dress, making mostly sarcastic remarks and probably really pissing off the woman at the register.

Then Cosmo spotted one in the back of the store. It was a deep forest green silk with black spaghetti straps and a tiered skirt with black lace underlay. It was the most gorgeous dress that Cosmo had ever seen in his entire life.

"I would give anything to wear that dress," Cosmo remarked. Timmy spotted it and had to admit that it was indeed a very pretty dress.

"So try it on," Timmy shrugged.

"It wouldn't be like really _wearing _it, though. Nobody would see me in it. My god, I want everyone I know to see me wearing that dress. I want to wear it on a runway and have pictures taken of me and passed around the internet forever," Cosmo whispered.

"How about to a prom?" Timmy offhandedly suggested.

"That would be amazing. I would be the prettiest girl there, no lie," Cosmo insisted.

"Because there's sort of one coming up at school, and we could go together if you wanted to. You could wear that dress and I could rent a limo and we could, you know, go to prom like other couples do," Timmy shrugged.

"Are you serious? Timmy, oh my God, I would _love _to go to prom with you!" Cosmo yelled, throwing his arms around Timmy who awkwardly hugged him back.

"Shh, Cosmo, do you want people to…"

"Timmantha, is that you?" a voice called out. Timmy glanced up and his breath caught in his throat when he spotted Trixie Tang and Veronica Star watching him.

"H-hi, Trixie," Timmy awkwardly smiled. Cosmo got the hint and released him, turning to the rack of purses next to them.

"Don't you 'Hi Trixie' _me. _I invite you to my party and you completely blow it off. I call the number you gave me _sixteen times _until, what do you know, Timmy Turner picks up, not you. Then you disappear for four years and you don't even bother to call me and all you have to say to me is _hi?_" Trixie demanded, hands on her hips. "And who, may I ask, is this freak you're shopping with? Did you find a new best friend? Is that why you didn't call me?"

"Oooo," Veronica gasped, reaching over and touching the green ponytail resting on Cosmo's shoulder. "Tried to dye your hair blonde and it turned green? I _so _know what that's like. You just can't try to use those drug store dyes, am I right?"

"S-sure," Cosmo stammered, frozen in place looking at the purses.

"Trixie, no, it's not like that!" Timmy insisted. "We're still friends!"

"No, Timmantha, we are _not _still friends," Trixie snapped. "Your betrayal started long before the four-year period where you didn't speak to me once. You told that geek Timmy Turner what I told you about friendship!"

"What? No I didn't!" Timmy insisted.

"Leave her alone," Cosmo ordered from behind Timmy.

"Excuse me? What is your name?" Trixie coolly demanded.

"Cosm-…Mary?" Cosmo stammered.

"Well, Cosmary, you had better back off or I will make your life a living hell!" Trixie growled.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Cosmo demanded.

"Well, you are going to the Dimmsdale High prom, aren't you?" Trixie queried.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Cosmo answered.

"Well, I'm going to be prom queen, and when I am, I will stand up there and tell them nothing but horrible lies about you and your friend Timmantha," Trixie growled. "They will hate you both forever. You'll get run out of town and the rumors will never die down."

"You don't know that you're going to be prom queen," Timmantha jumped in as Cosmo looked ready to break. "You can't exactly give a speech if you're not prom queen."

"I've been told I'm going to be prom queen since the fifth grade, Timmantha," Trixie snootily replied.

"We'll just see about that, Trixie," Timmantha snarled. "And you're perfectly right, we are _not _friends anymore!"

"Goodbye, Timmantha. Goodbye, Cosmary. C'mon, Veronica, we're leaving!"

"Oh, we are? I really wanted to try on that pink asymmetrical number we saw through the window," Veronica pouted. Trixie growled and dragged Veronica out of the store.

"See you at prom!" Trixie faux-cheerfully called back.

"Oooo, they're going to prom, too? We'll have to sit at a table together!" Veronica exclaimed, and then they were gone.

"Do you still want to go to prom?" Timmy queried.

"Of course! There's no way I'm missing it now," Cosmo scoffed. "If people knew what a jerk that Trixie is, there's no way they'd vote her as prom queen!"

"It's all a popularity contest," Timmy remarked. "Well, c'mon, let's get you your dress and head home."

"What? Head home? We still have to get my shoes and my purse…oh my gosh, I should get my hair and nails done at the spa here in the mall!" Cosmo squealed, quickly returning to his happy demeanor. Timmy giggled and followed Cosmo as he ran to the back of the store to get the dress.

"You are such a girl!" Timmy exclaimed, and the two of them dissolved into giggles.

--------


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Title: **To Love A Fairy

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Timmy/Cosmo

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Contains yaoi. Use discretion.

-----------

"Oh, Poof, this is the life, isn't it?" Wanda sighed as a strong, muscular male fairy worked out the knots in her back. "Nothing to worry about but ourselves. How often do we get to do that?"

"Never!" Poof giggled, wiggling his recently painted toes beneath the water of a crystal wading pool. "I love spas!"

"Me, too, sweetie. The only thing I'm worried about is that Timmy and Cosmo aren't having fun with us gone," Wanda murmured.

"Call them," Poof suggested helpfully. The muscular male fairy handed Wanda a cell phone and Wanda dialed in the number.

The phone rang three times before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice called out.

"Oh. Um, I'm looking for Cosmo or Timmy?"

"It's Wanda!" Timmy hissed in the background.

"Wanda! Oh my gosh, Wanda, you won't believe the fun that Timmy and I are having!" the female voice squealed. "We went to the mall all day!"

"Cosmo, you idiot, you're still a girl!" Timmy hissed again, and then there was the distinct sound of the phone changing hands.

"Sorry, Cosmo and I were goofing around and I wished him into a girl. We're just so bored without you," Timmy sighed. "But enough about us. Are you and Poof having fun?"

"Tons of fun, sport, but we miss you something terrible," Wanda answered sweetly. "Oh, here comes Poof. Poof, say hi to Timmy!"

"Hi, Timmy!" Poof called out.

"Poof says hi," Wanda continued. "So what's this I hear about you and Cosmo going to the mall all day?"

"It wasn't all day, just for a few hours. All we did was look at video games and play in the arcade. It was fun and all but we miss you a lot," Timmy added.

"Tell her about the dress, Timmy!" Cosmo encouraged.

"What did you do to a dress?" Wanda snapped. "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone. How much did it cost?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Cosmo just saw this pink asymmetrical dress that he thought you would love and it reminded him of you," Timmy lied.

"Oh! Well, then, I'm sorry for snapping at you, sweetie. I think Poof wants to go down to the beach for some ice cream, so I'm saying goodbye," Wanda decided, watching as Poof floated towards the beach.

"Alright. Bye, Wanda," Timmy smiled, and then they both hung up. Timmy whirled around on girl-Cosmo.

"Do you _want _to get caught?" Timmy snapped. "'Tell her about the dress'? Do you want her to kill us?"

"I'm sorry, Timmy. I'm just so excited about prom that I can't help myself. I'm going to prom, I'm going to prom, I'm going to prom!" Cosmo squealed, clapping his hands and then looking confused. "What were we talking about again?"

"Never mind. Damn, it sure is hard to stay mad at you, isn't it? You're like a sweet little puppy," Timmy murmured, grinning as Cosmo dropped down on all fours and began barking.

"Woof, woof, woof!" Cosmo giggled, and then sat down next to Timmy on the bed. "I mean it though. I'll try harder if it'll make you happy."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. We just have to be careful about what we say to Wanda. I don't want to hurt her or have her hurt us. If she found out, she'd take you away from me forever," Timmy whimpered.

"I won't let that happen, Timmy," Cosmo promised, throwing his arms around the smaller male. "I promise! If I have to be completely silent around Wanda forever and ever to stay with you, I will be!"

"I know you would," Timmy sighed. "I didn't mean to yell. I just don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me neither," Cosmo murmured, burying his face in Timmy's hair. "I can barely even resist you while you're here. I can't imagine what I'd do if you were somewhere else."

"Well, you could stop resisting me while I'm here," Timmy offered, smirking. Cosmo quickly took that smirk right off his face by kissing him roughly.

------

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. All of my teachers decided to give me a test this week, but I have the rest of the week off so I'll try to update more frequently.**

**I also have another FOP fic called 'What Hurts the Most' to work on as the Timmy/Cosmo hasn't even come up yet in that one, and a few one-shots planned, so combine that with a 1,000 word paper due Monday and I think I'll be pretty busy over my so-called "break."**


End file.
